Lessons of Heat
by DarkestVampire
Summary: What happens if Seras goes into heat. PxS Hentai. R&R please. Third chapter up. Changed the title.
1. Lesson 1: Shooting Lesson

Shooting lessons

It was a normal day, cloudy, cold and windy too.

My braid kept flying around in this stupid wannabe landspouts, i was about to get out a pair of thumbtacks and nail it to my back.

Well, it was my fault to be here. Mignonette had injuried one of the Wild Geese on the last mission by accident, so she was punished by a few hours of extra training.

Damn, id rather train her other things than this shit. Every punk can shoot a gun, all she needs is to control her temper and emotions.

I tried hard not to look at her skirt while she blasted around that BFG of hers, but it was beyond me by far.

Her little asscheeks stood very good under the thin material, and i already felt my hand reacting to it.

Id almost grope her when it would be around my men, but here, she´d most likely just give me one of her creepy glares and keep training.

I hate those. I dont like it when she thinks bad of me for some reason, but heck, dont i deserve it sometimes.

The constant booms got annoying soon and i stepped forward next to her, looking ahead.

„Any sucess by now?" i asked, boredly.

„No." she simply replied, also obviously annoyed by my question.

„Okay, okay, just asking. Sheesh." I stepped backwards, raiseing my hands in defeat.

Then, i felt something id think id faint on.

HER hand groped MY ass.

I turned around really, really slowly to see her face haveing the smugliest grin i´ve ever come across her little cheeks before.

I felt like being in a different dimension or crap like that, Police Girlie was acting smug and i was the victim.

„...what´d you do that for?" i asked, quietly.

The unexpected response was a deep, passionate kiss by her cool lips.

My eyes widened immensely, but ... i was starting to like this situation. This was way better than training, you know.

I started to kiss back, but then she pulled off, glareing at me.

„Youre not takeing aventage of me, are you Captain...?"

It was one of these creepy glares that reminded me of the boss. I answered honestly.

„..i believe i am. Sorry."

I was about to get off her, but then she started to grin in advance.

Kissing me more forcely than she did before, i felt her hand running over my crotch.

Okay, either this was bloodrage, or she was insane.

Either way, i dont think id mind. I never heard of Vampires being succubuses before, so i played along.

Soon enough, my little friend down there was more then ready, thanks to her gentle, cool fingers.

I dont know what caused her to be this way, maybe id cut myself on something without knowing it.. but id be the last to mind.

Knowing wed be way off the normal grounds of the Hellsing Org, with no eyes to watch us, excpt, maybe, Alucards, she went down on me with her mouth, opening my pants.

Before i could say any word, she had my shaft in her gloved hand, licking the tip with her long tongue.

I gasped out as she started to suckle it with her little lips, circleing it with her tongue, then licked all over the shafts backside and the balls.

Either this was an illusion, a dream, or a really strange situation.

Seras, the prudest women before Integral Hellsing, was doing this to me? Seemed extremely unrealistic.

Finally, she took my cock into her sweet mouth, sucking it quick and hard.

Her tongue worked on me the entire time, licking all over me, while the rest was stoked by her hand.

Gasping and breathing deeply, i hoped Vampires could stand drinking fluid things, because she was going to get some soon.

Somehow, she knew that, and pulled it out before, rubbing it directly in front of her open mouth.

I didnt last long under this assault, and a lot of sperm shot into her mouth.

She closed her eyes in extasy, swallowing it greedyly, licking off the little drips that didnt hit her mouth.

Just now, i noticed that she had fingered herself meanwhile.

Grinning up to me, she kept stokeing my cock, keeping it hard, while standing back up.

She leaned herself against a wall, pulling up her miniskirt, revealing no panties under it.

No panties? How could i have missed out that?

It was incredible. She stood there, casually, and invited me to do her.

I didnt miss this out. Gripping her shoulders, i kissed her deeply before rushing my waiting shaft into her wet pussy.

She moaned out happyly, embraceing me tighter and i started to move.

My hands were gropeing her clothed breasts, enjoying the soft sensation as i kept moveing into her wet, cool hole of pleasure.

She felt like no ordinary woman, it was an incredible sensation how her powerful muscles fitted around me air tightly, her legs going around my back as i held her by the hips.

We engulfed into a french kiss together, tasteing each others feelings from our mouths, as i kept shoveing my stick into her.

Her moans were getting louder, and she tighened up even more. It was almost painful, but pleasent nonetheless.

Finally, i felt my second orgasm comeing up as well, and her sweet, loveing look told me i was supposed to finish inside her.

This look faded away with an expression of extasy and a slight scream, she tighened up around me more.

Her own orgasm triggered me. I dont know how much i came but it mustve been a lot.

We kissed each other deeply and passionately, but sadly, an interruption quickly followed.

„How is it comeing along with the training, Captain Bernadotte?"

I heard that from above. She couldnt have possiblely seen us.

In a sonic second, Serass skirt was down again and my pants were closed, and Seras stepped over to the range again.

„Comeing along fluidly, Sir, just discussing tactics."

I gave her a little grin, and she winked at me, telling me clearly to follow her into her quarters afterwards.

End.


	2. Lesson 2: Overslept

Part 2

I felt bad. I didnt get to go to Serass chamber yesterday, even though we had such a sweet time. I didn´t even see her today.

Sir Integral had wanted a complete and full report of Serass training and the results, and wanted me to swear she would never injury someone again. Okay, Police Girlie screwed up, that was clear, but anyone can be sloppy at times. It happens in the millitary. I knew first handed.

On the next day, she didnt show up on assembly. At all.

„Maybe she overslept or somethin." Steve, one of my best men, told me.

„Yeah maybe. Sounds like her, alright. Was a hard day for her yesterday." I replied, shrugging.

„Hehe, did you make it hard for her or what?" Luis said, he was also french, like me.

I smirked lightly. „She wont want me to tell you if i would." I told him, not realizeing that he pulled a joke.

The three men in front of me stared at me with wide eyes.

„So... so you ..did?" Harrison, the last one of the three, asked.

„Wow... there IS a reason why he´s our captain afterall." Luis said, less suprised than the others.

I gritted my teeth hard and glared at them. „Alright guys, you got me. Dont tell anyone or ill personally fire you. Out of a cannon. Did i make myself clear?!"

I ususally wasnt so harsh, although it was normal in millitary, but this was a serious matter. They would all laugh and think bad of Seras, knowing them. I would probably do it too if i were them, but i were in an entirely different situation.

All three of them gasped and saluted in front of me.

„Yes Sir!"

I took a deep breath out of my cigarette and then threw it to the ground, stepping on it.

„Awright. Ill go look after the girl, the Vice Captain will make this boreing training. And NO COMMENTS!"

I probably scared the shit out of them, but i didnt care much. Someing was wrong, definately wrong.

This was so unlike Seras actually. She was one of the first to show up on assembly normally.

Going down the steps, i simply hoped that her master was far away from me and her. He would probably not appriciate the visit i was gonna do.

Alright, her room.

I knocked at the door politely, then listened.

There was a loud gasp, that could clearly be identyfied as her. Then she answered me.

„Y-yes, just a second... okay... you come in.."

I entered as she told me to. There she was, in her nightgown, looking uneasy with herself. But as she noticed it was just me, she relaxed.

„Oh, good... i thought it was Sir Integral. You ususally don´t knock."

I rolled my eyes. „Well, you usually dont oversleep. Whats wrong today? Youre not even changed."

Then i noticed a familliar scent in the room. ... pheromones..?

I extended my hand towards Serass arm, and feeled her temprature. She was very hot.

„...well, its a long story.. but i was going to tell you anyways. I just felt sleepy yesterday.. but then it was worse today."

I blinked serval times, sitting down.

„What is?"

Seras hung her head and shook it.

„Please dont ask any questions. Im going to answer them all but this isnt easy for me, Captain."

Shrugging, i nodded, looking at her.

„... As you mightve guessed, the beheavior of Vampires differs a lot from a humans.. we... we go through heat from time to time." She blushed deeply, but kept talking. „Of course we can get arounsed like humans, by the partner or through a certain event, but.. this is different. You just feel pure need and desire all the time. You saw that yesterday."

My good eye widened. „On the shooting range?" That explained a lot. She was out of her mind in a certain way.

She nodded. „Yes. It was my first time and yet i acted totally agressive and instinctive. I felt everything, though." she blushed deeper, looking away.

„So did i. Not to mention liked it."

Seras shook a bit. „Well... then i fell asleep, but as i woke up, i was... already wet and everything. I couldnt possiblely go to the troops like that, you know they would make fun of me, probably worse. So... i mastrubated."

I blinked serval times. I didnt even know she knew that word, being so innocent. But i guess she had it inside her.

„Serval times even. But it doesnt do much good, my body isnt reacting to my own. I need someone else to sanisfy me." She looked over to me, embarressed. „And Master Alucard would just hurt me, in many ways. Most of the Wild Geese are either perverts or even older than you, or theyre married. I know this is a lot to ask, but... will you... please?"

I felt like in a dream world now. Seras was ASKING me to fuck her? Honestly and in her full state of mind? If this was a dream, then it was the wierdest and best dream ever.

„... i certainly dont mind, Seras. I hope i was gentle enough yesterday, you didnt tell me if i should go hard or not."

She looked slightly relieved, and nodded. „You were very gentle. Thank you. As i said, it was my first time, but i didnt feel anything painful. It was probably the heat, but i dreamed of it."

„I dreamed of doing it with you, too."

Suddenly, i felt her lips on mine. She embraced me tightly, and i could feel her being hot. It was just slightly over a normal humans temprature, but it must be like fever to a vampire.

„Please, Pip... please.." She begged, holding onto me.

„Alright.. lay down, Seras."

She nodded, laying down on her comfortable coffin.

I lifted up her nightgown and immdiantly started by inserting my fingers into her pink slit.

She moaned pleasently, shifting slightly.

It was a wonderful picture, Seras moveing in pleasure while she bares her pussy to me.

After a few stokes on her, i lifted her up, spreading her legs apart and licked her tight entrace up. It was completely wet from her arounsement, and she let out a little squeal of pleasure.

„C-captain... please... oh god.." She pressed out, crawling into her coffin.

I went straight to buisness, licking her little clit. It was cute, somehow, and like all of Serass features, i liked it too.

I gave it a little suckle and Seras gasped loudly.

„Oh Captain.. its... its ..good..."

My fingers stoked her delicate lips where my own couldnt reach her, and i rolled my tongue over her clit serval times.

Running in small little circles around it, she panted deeply until she got what i planned next for her.

I spread her little entrace apart and licked it all over. She screamed with happyness, squriming under me.

„Oh god, oh god, Captain..! K-keep.. keep going, please..!"

Her juices kept flowing out. They tasted strange, unlike any other woman, but somehow, i got to like them. They were sweet and thick, and they tickled a bit on the tongue.

Serass pussy ached up, and she wasnt going to last much longer. This was, in way, a game of win and surrender. A war game of a sweet kind.

I could feel it. I smelled it. I tasted it.

I was in love with this vampire girl, deep through to the heart.

Seras screamed out and gripped the back of my head, pushing it to her pussy.

Her little twitches and the overflowing juices told me clearly that finally, she came.

After licking all of that sweet flavor off her, i came back up, smileing.

„So, is it better now?"

Panting deep and quick, Seras nodded, smileing back. „Its gone.. not completely but gone for now..."

I gave her a little kiss, and she blinked in suprise.

A grin followed from me. „So, how long do these heat periods use to last?"

She looked to the side. „...an entire month. It started three days ago."

Oh my sweet god. If thats true... then...

„Seras... who will you ask for sex through the rest of the month?"

She blinked uneasyly. „... i dont know... ...i..im so ashamed.." She blushed and looked down to herself, pulling her nightgown down.

„... what if i help you through this month?"

Serass face fell apart. She didnt know what to say. I kept it obivous that i would say that, so i asked myself why she reacted this way.

„... you... you really want to? But.. that will take up most of your free time, and.. your troops need training and.."

I touched the tip of her nose to silence her. „The Vice Captain is a good man. He can do it all and he doesnt mind. And as i said before, id be the least to mind to help you in this. You know me, im a perverted bastard."

Hearing me say the last sentence, she grinned, then giggled. „Its funny if you insult yourself, Captain."

I smiled widely. Thats the first time i actually got on good terms with her.

„So its a deal?"

Seras nodded. „If you really want to, then yes, Captain, please help me with my heat."

I grinned and got up from the coffin. „But call me Pip when were together. And now get dressed, you need training.

Part 2 end.


	3. Lesson 3: Soft Literature

Lesson 3: Soft Literature.

A day passed with nothing else but boredom. Seras slept a lot recently, most likely from the exaustion.

A thought began to glow inside me, consumeing me. I never thought about it before, but what if Vampires get kids, from humans?

I really wasn´t ready to be a father, even though it was the familys tradition. Fuck tradition, who needs that shit. Tradition ruined my life before it even started out.

I can guess Seras wont like it either, being fat and bitchy for nine entire months.

My first thought was to look up something in the net, but then something else came in my mind.

Literature. Sir Integral had a full stock of necessary vampire books stored in everyones rooms.

So in mine, but i threw them under my bed long ago. They were boreing as shit and i didn´t think they would be useful at any time ever.

Until now.

Flipping my mattress up to seventy degrees, i found the tons of books directly under it. Thats why i used to sleep so badly.. now i knew.

Going through the titles, i found one that might be interesting enough..

„Vampire Anatomy.. by Avondale Napyeer."

I said, wondering who would write a book about that while holding it in my hand.

Then i saw. The letters were written in old german font, makeing it hard to read. But it was the only one that even was about this theme.

I spend the whole night reading how the stomatch was connected to the vains and the vampire spit was poisonous when it got in the blood. Somehow, it all made sense, but was disgusting right to the center.

I wondered why Seras didnt like being Vampire.. now i knew that either.

On the next day, i didnt get much information even though i got some useful stuff.

But the book didn´t answer the question i had. Mr Doc didnt think of that topic before, it seems.

The best chance however, would be to ask Seras. She should know, if anybody execpt Alucard.

Going down to the ground level, she was already hanging around there, looking at the paintings of Abraham and the others.

„Oh, hello there, Captain!" She said cheerfully, smileing at me.

„Hi Seras. ... hey, can we talk in private somewhere? I have.. a question for you and i don´t wanna talk in this.. public place about it."

Seras giggled with a light grin, then took my hand and dragged me off. „Sure, sure. We can talk in the libarary, no one bothers to go there anyway."

Five minutes later, we went down a little stairway.

„Hehe, welcome to the grand liberary." She giggled, showing me the room.

I gave her a look like she was an alien of some sort.

„Youve got to be kidding.."

The room was filled by three computers, and nothing else.

She nodded, stuffing her laughter. „This is just the electronic liberary. The actual one is in the door behind that." She pointed to a door on the other end of the room.

The room we entered now was all filled with books, bookshelfs and bookcases over ten meters high.

Seras lead me to a quiet reading place, fitted with a small sofa.

"So, what did you want to ta...!" She started, but suddenly widened her eyes and grasped her crotch.

"Wha..what is it?!" I asked, surprised and shocked by her sudden beheavior.

"Pi..pip... its.. its back.. i´m turned on again.." She sat down on the couch quickly and then fell partly over, laying down.

Seeing her like that, I suddenly forgot about my question.

I grinned, bowing down to her and kissing her cool lips.

After a short, passionate kiss, I started opening her shirt.

"Hey, Seras, ive been reading some vampire novels lately.. do you know why, if their babies would drink blood, Vampires still have breasts?"

Seras blinked, and shook her head as I unhooked her bra.

I never saw her naked breasts before.. and they were just as beautiful as I imagined them.

Big, but not instable and hanging. Perfectly round and squeezy, soft, with perfectly sized nipples in addition.

She panted and watched my face, trying to read my next move from my look.

With a smirk, I gripped her soft breasts, rubbing and kneading them lightly.

She gasped a bit, closed her eyes after that, then I removed my left hand from her right breast, and went down to suck on the nipple of that one.

"AH! C-captain!" she yelped out in the sudden pleasure. This heat rush mustve been intense, she was very very sentitive now.

"I told you to call me Pip, sweetie." I smiled at her, before sucking the other nipple. I kept rubbing the other one until it was hard and erect, while I kept sucking the other one even after it stood up.

"Pip.. pip.. oh yes...that.. that feels so weird..." She moaned, clentching into the sofa.

After some more sucking, her breasts got really super-sensitive. Then, I had a plan to take care of that.

I crawled on top of her stomatch, pulling out my cock and laid it between her breasts.

She blinked and blushed, looking up to me. "Wh-what are you gonna do, Pip?"

"Just close your eyes and feel it."With these words, I closed her eyes with two fingers and then pressed her breasts to my cock lightly, making a slight entrace for him.

They were still slightly cool but sweaty enough to slide.It was a weird but good feeling as I started to fuck her like this.

"Ahhh! Pip... oh.. that...that feels ...good... " She moaned loudly, then started to press them together harder and rubbed them against my cock.

It felt wonderful. I loved fucking her, even like this.

"Pip..pip.. I ...i love doing this, even if its wrong and all... it feels so good..." She moaned breathlessly.

I smiled at her. "I love doing it with you too."

This is as far as both of us could get. No complains, though, takeing it slow light be the better job.

But Seras wanted even more. Her long tongue came out of her mouth and started to lick my cock whenever it came out of her breasts. It was wonderful. She wanted and desired me so much, it was almost unreal to me.

"Seras..." I said, then it was all over.

I came, my climax shot through me, and over her face, while she screamed in a climax as well. I had no idea how she orgasmed just by getting her breasts teased, I guess it was the excitement that triggered her.

We stayed like this for a while, and Seras panted deeply as I retracted my cock from her breasts.

Some time afterwards, after Seras got cleaned up by some tissues and we both redressed, I finally got to ask my question.

"Seras.. ya know, I wondered if Vampires could actually get pregnant."

She smiled sweetly. "Yes."

... That send me through a wave of horror. Then she started to laugh as she saw my expression.

"Not with a human, though! The genes are incompatible and the egg will just die. You dont have to fear, Captain.. Pip." She came closer to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

If I wont be such a pansy on the inside, I wouldve asked her right then whatever she meaned it or not.

It had to wait for another time.

Part 3 end.


End file.
